


Mommies First Movie Night

by Madquinn13



Series: Movie Nights [8]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 09:32:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13097277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madquinn13/pseuds/Madquinn13
Summary: The first movie night since Jay was born that Maggie and Alex attend without their baby. Someone finds it harder than her wife.





	Mommies First Movie Night

“Okay, so the numbers for the doctor is on the fridge right above poison control, and the fire department. If he has a temperature you can give him half a cap full of the baby advil, and make sure he has his blankie warmed up and he needs the music from the teddy bear playing when he goes to bed, the blue bear not the brown one, and make sure you turn on the night light for him, he doesn’t like it when his room is completely dark.” Alex listed off still holding the infant in her arms even as her mother tried to remove him.

“Alex, I think your parents can watch him, they managed to keep you alive.” Maggie joked trying to get her wife to relax. 

“I had toys with lead paint!” 

“Because they weren’t illegal back then and honestly you weren’t the type of baby to lick your toys.” Eliza defended her parenting style knowing that Alex’s main problem was that common among new parents of leaving their baby for the first time. “Jay will be fine Alex.”

“Go enjoy your night out he’ll be fine.” Jeremiah stressed finally taking the infant himself bouncing the now crying infant in his arms telling him repeatedly that he’s okay.

“But...he’s crying. See this is too soon. He needs me.” Alex frowned moving to follow her father and crying son but felt her wife’s hold on her arm tighten and even pull her towards the door behind them. 

“He’s fine Alex. He’s with his grandparents who are more than capable of taking care of him. Do not make me call Kara to literally carry you off because I will and we both know she will do whatever it takes to keep her nephew from being that kid who cries in Kindergarten when he gets dropped off.” 

“Okay for the record I still think it’ll be best if we homeschool him so he never has to be out of our sight.” Alex pointed out only to be roughly pulled out the door by Maggie. 

“I told you before that isn’t happening. I am not raising those weird homeschooled kids.” The main reason Maggie kept telling Alex that once Jay was old enough for day care that she should go back to work at least part time was so he could socialize with kids his own age, she was not letting Alex and her hormones turn their son into a weirdo mommy’s boy who never left her side. That is how Norman Bates are made. “If you want I’ll let you call them every hour to check on him.” Maggie was planning on getting Kara to hide the phones on top of the fridge or something to keep it away from her. 

“We need to check on him way more then every hour.” Alex frowned at Maggie wondering when exactly she got so strong that Alex couldn’t break her grasp. When she saw the lights of the car light up she had a panicking thought. “We can’t take the car. What if Jay needs to go to the hospital? Dad’s car doesn’t have a carseat. We can’t go to Kara’s now. We’ll just have to stay home.” 

“No. Your parents have a carseat Alex. So does Kara and Lena. Hell I think even J’onn went out and bought one just in case. We are going out.” Maggie stressed. “It is healthy for both of you to be apart now and then.” 

“But he needs us. What if he sits up for the first time and we miss it?” 

“Your parents know that if he tries to get up to shove him back down and nip that in the bud.” Maggie opened the car door keeping it open as she lightly pushed Alex into the car. “Trust me I don’t want to leave him either, but we have to put what is best for our baby boy then ourselves. That means we need to take him from our side now and then.” 

“I know. But it’s hard okay? I miss him already.” 

“I miss him too but he’s fine. Remember how we talked about your Dad taking him for some afternoons when he’s older for boys time? Just think of that as what we’re doing now. Kara even said you can pick the movie we watch.”

“Can it be the videos we’ve taken of how cute and adorable Jay is?” 

“Did we really take an hour and a half worth of video of him already? He can’t even do anything.” Maggie thought back to how many times either her or Alex took videos of Jay either blowing spit bubbles of just looking around all amazed at the world around him. 

“We have at least that much. I mean have you seen him? He’s adorable. I’d have a camera on him none stop but I feel like you’d say no.” 

“That would break so many laws so yeah of course I’d say no. But we can totally wire the house up with cameras. I think we would be stupid not to considering both our careers.” Maggie got in her seat starting the car. “It’s okay babe, we’ll figure out a way to protect him.” 

* * *

 

“They’re not going to show.” Kara gloated grinning at Lena while cuddling with PotSticker in her arms. 

“Of course they are.” Lena was still in the kitchen doing the final preparations for dinner. 

“Nope. Alex is not letting Jay out of her sight for that long.”

“Maggie isn’t going to let Alex ruin Jay. She has said as much before. Maggie will make sure they come.” 

“But you’re underestimating how Alex gets when she’s nuts. She would totally be one of those moms that puts a tracking device in her kid.” Kara pointed out. “Call them right now if you’re so sure they’re on the way. I bet you anything that I’m right and Alex isn’t letting them get past the driveway.” 

“Fine you’re on.” Lena pulled out her phone and started to call. “Hi Maggie, just wanted a ETA so I can make sure dinner won’t get cold. Oh...yeah sure no problem.” Lena hung up the phone and looked over at them. “So Alex is close to hyperventilating during a panic attack at the end of the driveway from separation anxiety. Something about worrying about SIDS.” 

“I told you so.” Kara grinned. 

“Maggie isn’t giving up she just wants to give Alex a chance to get herself together before they come over here.” 

“Sounds like I was right. I guess they won’t be here for dinner.” 

“No they won’t be here for awhile.” Lena sighed pinching the bridge of her nose. “Why were you so positive that something like this would happen?”

“Because Alex has never been close to being emotionally stable, add hormones from giving birth and being a new mom and I wouldn’t be surprised if every hour she has some kind of breakdown. I mean that’s just how it with Alex. She’s not good with her emotions.” Kara explained with a shrug. 

“And you think you are good with your emotions?” Lena raised an eyebrow at her.

“I didn’t say that. I just don’t have mini breakdowns.”

“No, you shut down and block everything out.” Lena rolled her eyes. “Why don’t you fly down and see if you can help your sister instead of taking some sick joy out of the fact that she’s having separation anxiety with her baby?” 

“I’m not taking joy out of this, I’m just not surprised at all that this happened.” Kara defended herself. “Maggie’s got this she’s knows what she was marrying.”  

“Fine, but we’re not eating until they come.” 

* * *

 

Maggie had Alex calmed down again in the car, just holding her wife tightly in her arms. “We’re going to go watch some Better Call Saul, have a nice dinner and then afterwards come home and you can bring Jay into our bed and we can stay up all night just watching him sleep.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, we’re just going to be away from him for four hours. That’s nothing. Your parents will fed him and put him down, he’ll be asleep for most of those fours, he’ll have no idea that we’re not in the next room. Next time, they’ll come back over to our house. This is just to get you used to leaving him and him to get used to not being constantly in our arms. When it’s time for him to self-soothe I would rather not have to cuff you to the bed to keep you from picking him up as soon as he started to whimper.” 

“What is so wrong about him knowing that we’re always going to be right there if he needs us?” 

“Because he needs to eventually be independant and if he spends all his time in our bed with us or in our arms his life will be that much harder. What would happen if the worst happened? He’ll have a hard enough time getting over it even if he was independant, let alone the fact that he can’t be in a room without one of us with him without crying so hard he makes himself sick. I’m not saying we need to ignore him Alex, just maybe if he cries you let him get a full cry out first before you rush in to pick him up, if he falls, give him the chance to pick himself back up and figure out if he’s okay or not.” Maggie sighed. “I know you just want to be a good mom, so do I, but Alex we can’t be those suffocating mothers. We said before we did anything, we wouldn’t be those moms.”

“I know, I just. I can’t stand to hear him cry. It like literally hurts me.” 

“It hurts me too but we have to put his needs before ours. That’s what is important. Now are we turning back around and going back to our house or are we going to go join Lena and Kara for dinner and a movie? It’s all up to you, whatever one you want to do is fine.” Maggie gently squeezed her arm before kissing her forehead. 

“I want to go back home and just keep Jay in my arms, but you’re right. He’ll be fine I mean my parents kept me alive when I was his age…and we did promise to be over at Kara’s. But I can still call right? I can keep calling them for updates?” 

“And we’ll facetime when it’s his bedtime and sing him to sleep like usual.” Maggie promised. “We’ll be home in a few hours tops.”

“And when we get back home, he’s sleeping in our bed with us.” Alex was back in her seat properly now, she even did up her seat belt. 

“Fine, if that is what it’ll take.” Maggie was already zooming out of the driveway.

* * *

 

“This is amazing Lena. You have really out done yourself this time.” Maggie beamed as she ate from the plate in front of her. 

“I’m just glad you guys made it. I’m sure it must be hard leaving Jay for any length of time. I know that I miss him so much every time we leave him.” Lena smiled at the mothers.

“It is everything about him is just so cute. I mean he’s my entire world.” Alex had this dreamy smile on her face as she spoke of the infant. 

“Our entire world.” Maggie stressed. “It sucks having to go to work.”

“It’s a shame both of you can’t be off.” Kara shrugged. 

“It is but it’s better to be safe when it comes making sure if something horrible happens at least one of us is still getting a full pay cheque.” Maggie shrugged taking a sip of her wine. 

“That is a very good point.” Lena grinned. 

“So what new show are we starting tonight?” Kara decided it would be a kindness to take it the subject away from her nephew. 

“I know I’m late to the party, but I would love to see Downton Abbey.” Maggie piped up. 

“Oh I haven’t seen that yet either.” Lena pointed out. “I mean I know the Danvers have already seen it but if you two don’t mind rewatching it?” 

“No I don’t mind.” Alex pointed out drinking more of her wine. 

“Me either, it’s a great show I love rewatching it. Plus it’s awesome seeing which actors are from Game of Thrones.” 

“Okay if it happens a lot I think we need a rule for no singing the Game of Thrones theme song.” Lena decided.

“Oh I agree I mean it completely ruined watching Terminator Genisys.”

“Hey, our constantly singing made that movie better. There was so much wrong with it Khalessi was the least of its worries.” Alex pouted taking offense to her wife’s comment.

“When you weren’t singing you were pouting because there was no clear shots of Sarah Connor’s tits.”

“Well she has a very nice rack.” Kara tried to help her sister out. 

“Mmm, it seems that we might have cause for concern.” Lena teased. 

“Seems so.”

* * *

 

After the first episode Alex was getting restless, checking the time, trying to sneak her phone out of Maggie’s pockets. 

“Alex he’s fine, just watch the show.” Maggie linked her own hand with Alex’s bringing it up to her lips to kiss the fingers. 

“But what if something happened?” 

“Nothing has happened.” Maggie rolled her eyes. 

“But how do we know if you won’t let me check in?”

“Kara can you hear the house from here?” Maggie asked looking over at her sister in law. 

“Of course.”

“And can you pinpoint certain heartbeats?”

“Yeah, since I’ve had it under control I’ve been always tuned into Alex’s and Eliza’s.”

“Do you think you could pinpoint Jay’s?”

“Please as if I haven’t already.” Kara laughed her hand never stilling from petting the puppy on her chest. “He’s been fine. He was fussy during the first episode but Jeremiah started to read some scientific journal to him and he was out like a light.”

“See Alex, he’s fine. He’s asleep. Relax and watch the show.” 

“How many episodes are we going to see?” Alex whined.

“One more after this. We always see three episodes at least.” Maggie was back to playing with Alex’s hair trying to comfort her. 

“It’s okay Alex, I’ll keep you updated if he so much as fusses.” Kara couldn’t remember a time where she saw Alex so on edge and anxious before. Alex just nodded letting herself nuzzle closer into her wife’s arms. 

“Wait is Sybil and the redhead from Game of Thrones going to make out at any point?” Lena asked looking over at Kara. 

“Why do you think that would happen?” Maggie asked her gazing staying on the screen.

“I’m just hoping that they will.” Lena shrugged. 

“We agreed no spoilers so I can’t answer yes or no.”

“There is some homosexuals in this show.” Alex added as if trying to keep it a mystery. 

* * *

 

When the final credits for the third episode started to play Maggie had to look over at Alex to see why she wasn’t already heading for the door. Her answer came in the sight of her sleeping wife. 

“Babe, come on do you want me to carry you down to the car so we can go back home to Jay? Or do you want to wake enough to walk?” Maggie was gently trying to wake Alex up enough to get a response. 

“Carry.” Alex mumbled shifting enough to wrap her arms around Maggie’s neck. 

“I’ll get the door.” Lena offered stretching as she got up. 

“Thanks.” 

* * *

 

Once back home Maggie watched as a more awake Alex rushed out of the car and into the house. Maggie knew where she was going and didn’t see the pointing in following her wife’s actions. Maggie took her time saying goodbye and thank you to Eliza and Jeremiah before heading upstairs and finding Alex getting ready for bed while Jay laid in the middle of their bed fast asleep, pacifier in his mouth lazily bobbing up and down. 

“He’s sleeping in with us tonight?” Maggie asked shedding her own clothes in favor of a loose tank and sleep pants.

“Yup. If you don’t like it you always have the couch.” Alex pointed out very curtly. 

“I was just going to ask if you wanted me to go get his binky. Since I don’t see it.” Maggie resisted the urge to be snippy at Alex knowing that she was just so anxious still over having been separated from their son. 

“Oh, yeah I must have left it in his crib.” Alex doesn’t apologise which only adds to Maggie’s annoyance but silently Maggie goes to their son room and takes the stuffed blanket bear into their room placing it close to Jay once she’s in on her own side, with Alex on her own side cuddling with the sleeping infant. 

“Goodnight babe.” Maggie reached over for a quick kiss which Alex gladly gave her. 

“Night sweetie.” Alex smiled before gently rubbing Jay’s back. “I don’t want to leave him for awhile okay?” 

“Alright. You know I’m just trying to help right?” 

“I know. And you know the last thing I want to give him complexes but honestly I’m not ready to not have him in the same place as me.” 

“It’s okay. We’ll deal with it when he’s a little bit older, but let’s agree as soon as he is old enough for public daycare, he goes to public daycare. For the full day at least two days a week.” 

“I agree to think on it.” Alex compromised reaching over to hold onto Maggie’s arm as she settled in for the night. 

“Good enough.” Maggie sighed placing a kiss on the head of the infant they were talking about. 


End file.
